Still Here
Still here... waiting. Have you ever owned a games console? They're great fun. Have you ever sold your old games console? You get money and no more issues. Have you ever left your childhood console to rot in the basement? Well you're in the same situation as me then... About 12 years ago I bought a PlayStation 2, it was the brand new console for the time and all of my friends had one, it was great. We could buy games, go home and play them, and then come back to school the next day with all of our stories. I remember vividly the day GTA: San Andreas was released and all of my friends were hyped through the roof. As soon as we went back to school the next day after our group visit to the game store, every sentence to escape our mouths mentioned GTA, or the revolutionary graphics, or the amazing array of vehicles. The greatest days of our lives. But when the PlayStation 3 was released, I completely neglected my PS2, first of all I unplugged it, disconnected it from the TV, I planned to sell it of to a happy new home. But I was so busy with my new PS3 and the new games that I just forgot about the PS2. It sat collecting dust for at least 9 months before I even bothered boxing it up and putting it in the basement. When I finally removed it from my life, I didn't think about it. Ever. It was a shame that the PS2 had to go into such a miserable environment after all the great times I'd had playing it, but I was too busy playing Gran Turismo 5 and GTA IV to care. It was about 3 years after I'd abandoned my PS2 when my PS3 over heated and died. I decided surely it couldn't hurt to set up the old PS2 again for a bit of fun, could it? So I ran down to the basement and picked up the dusty box with "PS2" clumsily written on the side. Once I had a firm grip of the box I ran back upstairs to my room and shredded the box open. I was strangely excited, it was probably just a little rush from the childhood memories returning. When the PS2 was hooked up to my TV I placed GTA: San Andreas in the disc drive and waited for it to load. I had a horrible feeling the game wouldn't load because of the damp patches in the basement fucking with the PS2, and sure enough. It didn't work. "Fuck" I said to myself, I tried another game and nothing happened. I was frustrated that my PS3 had died but I had expected my PS2 to be working, piece of shit... I finally attempted to play one more game. Persona 4 started to chug away in the disk drive. The noise PS2s make when games are being read. And then the title screen for Persona 4 showed up. I was elated, the disc worked! I tried to load up my old save for Persona 4 and it wasn't there. But then suddenly the PS2 turned it's self off. When I tried to start up the PS2 again it showed a message on my TV screen. "I'm not letting you play on me until you respect me again." I knew my brother was a talented hacker, but why would he fuck with my PS2 whilst I neglected it? HOW would you fuck with a PS2? My PS2 had a USB port but it was clogged with dust, it hadn't been used in ages. That ruled out any hacking possibilities. I was enraged... who would do this to me? I know I neglected my PS2 but this is bullshit! Consoles don't have feelings! I refuse to respect a shitty PS2 that doesn't even read my games! I ripped the tattered box off the floor and launched my PS2 in there. Once it was in the box I threw it down the stairs, and then kicked it to the basement. "Rot in there again you piece of shit." I was utterly outraged. I refuse to ever touch that thing again. I swear to God it speaks to me when I sleep though. I might just have to play it. I see pictures of the PS2 bursting into flames and my family dying. I watch as the PS2 puts on a little horror show in my imagination... I refuse to play it. Whether it means I'll die, or if it means I'll be left in peace. Fuck that little blue and black rectangle. I don't care. ''Burn. '' Category:Sony